


Unsainted

by Cheerful_af



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerful_af/pseuds/Cheerful_af
Summary: 他們都不是聖人啊。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：純屬瞎想所以有很多不屬實的地方，包含以下：Corey離婚後沒有新的女友，Jim也沒有伴侶、把Jim的冷淡歸咎於Corey的自暴自棄、他們以前交往過。
> 
> Note：這篇的時間線就是現在，但有上面的三點不屬實。首先兩位老婆道歉一下，除了沒有她們存在的設定以外，更抱歉這樣玩您們老公（下跪）。沒有她們是因為我真的不想寫道德崩壞的東西，RPS就夠崩壞了。然後是Jim的態度以及原因，Jim現在對團內的態度的確冷淡許多（看他ig就知道嗚嗚嗚），很可能是因為Chris的事，只是我想避免談到Chris的事情所以把離婚後的Corey設定的有點自暴自棄（畢竟連續談了兩段沒有成功的感情，又惦記著Jim，所以覺得自己什麼都沒有了），只為了讓Jim有對Corey冷淡的理由。最後，他們以前交往的時間設定在99-01年間，分手的理由是兩人都沒勇氣向社會和家人出櫃，於是和平分手。覺得雷的話，您還有機會逃走。

20190730

⠀⠀煩躁。煩躁。煩躁。Jim Root。煩躁。煩躁。煩躁。煩躁。煩躁。  
⠀⠀我痛恨別人說我口裡吐出的話令人煩躁。與其檢討我他媽的用詞，沒人打算把我的腦袋挖開看看裡頭塞了多少煩躁嗎？知道嗎？我懶得在乎這些狗屎，我早就不想在乎了，但我控制不了啊，所以我這麼煩躁啊。我也知道在乎這種破事沒有用啊，所以我只能在這裡嘮叨啊。  
⠀⠀那傢伙真有意思，從以前那樣熱情的擁抱，到現在這副成天躲著我的德性。我真想走到他面前潑他兩罐海尼根，肏。

-

⠀⠀「你有沒有看到Jim？」他問出口了。Corey知道這不是他該問的問題，有時候他甚至覺得自己不該喝醉。已經老大不小了，孤身一人，還以為自己擁有二十歲的酒量，有夠可悲。但是他並沒有很醉啦，是吧，Corey Taylor，你並沒有很醉，你不過是需要一點慰藉，而且酒精還是不太夠，加上James Root，不算罪過。  
⠀⠀「你……你找他幹嘛？你超級醉，知道嗎？老兄，你超級醉。再一個半小時就上臺了，知道嗎？」Sid的面具有夠恐怖，但他的聲音挺能安撫人的。  
⠀⠀「更正、」Corey打了個酒嗝，並輕壓手機的開機鍵：「半小時再五十……一分鐘。」  
⠀⠀「所以你該醒醒了。」Sid多少有些事不關己的樣子，他太興奮了，新面具上路，他每次都是這麼興奮。  
⠀⠀「哦，告訴我Jim在哪……」他沒有等Sid做出反應便從沙發上起身，往鐵製樓梯的方向走去，好像要上樓。  
⠀⠀「Jim！Jim？」他喝得太多了，忘了他們將近半年的冷戰，又或是不在乎了。  
⠀⠀「你……你在哪？」他跌坐在樓梯口，幾個工作人員發著笑，將他扶起來。他知道自己鬧笑話了，簡直像某種酒醉的殺人魔拿著斧頭，怒氣沖沖卻砍不到半個人頭一樣。  
⠀⠀「扶我上樓。」他對其中一個說。

-

⠀⠀事實上，現在站在Jim休息室門外的Corey完全知道自己在做什麼，也知道這有多蠢，甚至有多像一個糾纏前女……前男友不放的噁心傢伙。他敲了門，Jim還沒前來應門，他氣惱地來回踏步等待，本該存在的緊張感正一點一滴地回到自己將近酒精中毒的身體裡。  
⠀⠀「是？」他開門了。映入眼簾的是不知所措的Corey Taylor。  
⠀⠀「我……我想跟你談談。」  
⠀⠀「肏。」Jim嘆氣，「你如果想跟我談，就不該喝醉。」他試圖將門甩上。是啊，他才懶得理睬一個再度酒精成癮的瘋子，Corey想，他有他的快樂，他過得很好，他不需要Corey Taylor這個垃圾也可以在公路上騎重機，都這個年紀了還會被女孩搭訕呢。  
⠀⠀「等等……」那你又在挽救什麼？  
⠀⠀「拜託，請給我機會。」  
⠀⠀他懂Jim Root，Jim Root吃軟不吃硬。

-

⠀⠀「告訴我你為什麼討厭我。」他們進門了，休息室很寬敞，但Jim只動用了一小部分，裡面屬於他的東西除了那箱礦泉水，就只有他容量極大的後背包而已。  
⠀⠀「……我沒討厭你。」  
⠀⠀「肏他媽的騙誰啊。」他還戴著面具，模樣有點可怖，語氣卻帶一種失落感。  
⠀⠀「我沒騙你，否則我他媽不會現在讓你進來！」Jim的分貝高了起來，「我沒討厭你真是個奇跡啊，Corey Taylor，你看看你現在的樣子！」  
⠀⠀Corey冷笑著攤了攤手，「什麼樣子？什麼都沒有的樣子？」  
⠀⠀「我沒要跟你吵架的意思，好嗎？」Jim嘆了口氣，「不要再挑釁我了，我們一直都行的，我們能好好溝通。」  
⠀⠀空氣凝結了幾秒。  
⠀⠀「Cor……」  
⠀⠀「你別他媽露出那種諮商師的表情好不好，我已經受夠了！」他幾乎在尖叫，他已經控制不了任何事了，包含他的情緒，Jim對他的討厭，越來越糟的生活。前陣子不是還好好的嗎，為什麼要復發？為，什，麼。  
⠀⠀「我真的受夠了……」他知道自己開始掉淚，更知道Jim要發現了，肏，不是時候吧，真要命。第一次，他的面具被淚水濡溼，而非汗水或唾液甚至血液。  
⠀⠀「肏他媽的，揍我啊！」在Jim開始猜想他是否嗑了藥的同時，Corey跑上前將Jim撞倒在地。  
⠀⠀「Corey Taylor！」他沒面對過這種場面，後腦勺剛挨了一個不輕的撞擊，他仍然用最快的速度嘗試起身。  
⠀⠀「跟我打一場。」Corey壓在他身上，將面具緩緩拆下，近乎用哭腔說道。

-

⠀⠀有何不可。現在的場面完全在Jim的預料之內，Corey躺在地上遭到他的壓制，鼻梁挨了一拳，鼻血竄出，他們還有四十五分鐘。  
⠀⠀「你該認輸……肏！」Corey趁著Jim抬頭看時鐘揍了他的鼻梁一拳，但Jim僅是吃痛彎下腰來貼上Corey。  
⠀⠀Jim以左手支撐著整個身體以免接觸到對方。血液滴落到對方的大衣上，緩緩被吸乾。  
⠀⠀他看著身下人帶血的精緻面容。很近。

⠀⠀不知是因為左手已無力還是因為他們的喘息過於粗重，他不再支撐而吻了他。即使他的臉上有血液和淚痕，他吻了他。  
⠀⠀這個吻持續了太久，轉為交纏，他甚至不知道Corey有沒有意識到他們在做什麼。Corey就像在進行一連串反射動作一樣，纏著他的舌，汲取他的唾液，啃咬他的唇瓣。他們最真的情慾已經壓抑了幾年？不知道，他只知道Jim是對的人，而他不能擁有他。  
⠀⠀「James，你還愛我嗎？」吻結束了，淚痕再度濕潤，  
⠀⠀「永遠都愛。」  
⠀⠀「那為什麼疏遠我？」  
⠀⠀「哈，」他笑了出來，「我不想看你一個人喝酒。說實在的，我討厭看你那樣。」  
⠀⠀「真的只是這樣？」  
⠀⠀「不，」Jim從Corey身上起來，躺在他身旁的冰冷地面上，感受瓷磚緩緩降低自己因打了場架而略高的體溫。  
⠀⠀「我可能，我是說可能，其實是希望你回來的，像剛剛那樣。」  
⠀⠀「你真是矛盾。我覺得你自從恐慌症治好後，反而有點憤世嫉俗。」  
⠀⠀「或許是副作用吧。」他們相視而笑，點燃又一個吻。

-TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

⠀⠀這一切都理所當然。James Root嗅到酒精暈人的氣味，開始欺騙自己。他的一切連同酒臭味總是那麼令人習慣，又那麼遙遠，但他現在握在手中了，他握住了。  
⠀⠀他們交換了無數個吻，用來替代無數抱怨和咒罵；用來表達無數悔恨和過於沈重而醜陋，甚至沒人敢看它一眼的思念。  
⠀⠀更準確的說，愛。  
⠀⠀「你想過嗎？」在吻與氣息間，Jim開口。  
⠀⠀「要是當時沒有分手？」Corey撇開頭，但坐在對方身上。  
⠀⠀「還有你離開我家的那晚，要是做了最後一次。」他補充道。  
⠀⠀「或許你可以補救這個。」他一面說著，一面拿起被他扔在地上的面具。  
⠀⠀「你記不記得在這之前，我問你能不能戴著面具做？」語畢，兩人笑了起來。  
⠀⠀「我們快上臺了，別脫衣服。」說著，Corey Taylor戴上了面具。  
⠀⠀「我一直覺得你提這主意是因為你不想讓臉被看到。」Jim湊上前吻沒被面具覆蓋到的唇瓣，仍然是他熟悉的那對。  
⠀⠀「或許你是對的，白痴。」Jim聞言笑了出來，每當Corey滿意他的作為，他總是會被罵作白痴，他不僅習慣了，甚至喜歡對方這麼說。  
⠀⠀Corey穿得很多，大衣讓他不停流汗，Jim在歐洲巡迴時擔心過他的狀況，擔心過他中暑，但他什麼也沒說。他一面吻著Corey，一面解開他的皮帶。事實上，他也擔心Corey不能好好放鬆，已經多少年沒這麼做過了，而且僅剩半小時多就要上臺了，這種焦慮投射在他的動作裡。他原先溫柔的吻開始急促起來，套弄著對方性器的手也有些慌亂。  
⠀⠀一轉眼就是二十年，他不知該怎麼做比較好。  
⠀⠀Corey些微的顫抖也被他捕捉，「會弄痛你嗎？」  
⠀⠀「不，」他嘆息，「感覺很好。」語畢，他緊抱著比他壯碩不少的Jim，試圖給他鼓勵。Jim將空著的手往後伸，揉捏他的臀部，他可以聽見Corey的喘息在他耳旁，空氣的溫度越升越高。  
⠀⠀Jim從Corey的擁抱中抽離，低下身子，舔舐對方半勃起的陰莖以及依然緊縮的後穴。Corey的敏感令他有些驚訝——在濕潤他的穴口時，他顫抖個不停，呻吟也不斷地溢出。  
⠀⠀這令他有個猜測。  
⠀⠀「Cor，」他抬頭，「你常自己玩這裡吧？」Jim看不見對方的神情，他真想拆下他的面具看看那張臉有多紅。  
⠀⠀「……那又怎麼樣？」  
⠀⠀他說這句話的聲音色情得可以讓Jim記一輩子。Jim坐了起來，緊抱Corey，將手指擠進他的後穴。對方的身體很習慣，即使他們已經近二十年沒有做過。Jim知道，Corey沒忘記這個感覺，他自己決定記得它，而這令Jim興奮。  
⠀⠀「噢……肏……」他呻吟著，腰部甚至上下擺動起來。他沒想過Corey居然一直都如此渴望自己。他又加進一根手指，Corey似乎只是更興奮，完全不造成阻礙。Jim的手指開始模仿性器的抽插，Corey配合他的節奏擺動著臀部，穴內變得更柔軟而濕潤。Jim開始感覺到自己勃起的陰莖被褲襠的布料壓得很難受，Corey似乎也察覺了。  
⠀⠀Corey一面喘著氣，一面將對方的皮帶解開，並褪下褲頭和內褲。Jim充血的性器彈了出來，暴露在空氣中。  
⠀⠀「快……進來、」Corey沒待Jim做出任何行動，壓著他讓他平躺於地，自行坐上他的陰莖。哦，上帝，Jim在心裡大叫，他依然辣得不行。他的陰莖被緊吸著。Corey正在習慣他的大小，他雙腿大開，戴著黑色皮革手套的雙手扶著冰冷的地面，一上一下地讓陰莖深入他的穴。  
⠀⠀他依然看不清對方的表情，但所有露出的皮膚都紅透了。頸部的黑色布料被Corey拉上來，蓋在他自己的口鼻上，像是不想讓Jim看見他張大了嘴，拚命呼吸的樣子。他不想被Jim看到任何自己深陷情慾的樣子，Jim唯一能看見的肌膚就是他們的交合處，以及他白皙的大腿。  
⠀⠀「Corey.」  
⠀⠀「嗯……？」色情至極。  
⠀⠀「面具拿下來。」  
⠀⠀Corey搖了搖頭，持續他的動作。他上下擺動的速度變得更快，Jim有些招架不住，但他更介意的是對方不讓他看自己的樣子。  
⠀⠀話雖如此，他淫蕩的聲音還是很精彩的。想像再二十分鐘不到，他就要用這個嗓子拿著麥克風對全美國唱歌，Jim不禁興奮。  
⠀⠀「那叫我的名字？」  
⠀⠀「……Jim？啊、嗯……」  
⠀⠀「對，你做得很好，再來。」他伸手握住對方的腰，讓自己的腰也上下擺起來，肏進他濕潤不堪的甬道裡。  
⠀⠀「啊、嗯唔、Jim……James、啊、Jim……你慢點、啊嗯！」Jim讓情勢反了過來，他起身將Corey壓下，讓自己罩住對方，並拉下那塊布料，解開他的面具。Corey的表情終於進入他眼簾。眉頭緊皺、眼神迷離、眼角發紅、眼眶泛淚、張嘴粗喘、唾液流下……Jim可以用上千個詞彙形容他的樣子，但最合適的只有一個。  
⠀⠀是深陷情慾的樣子。  
⠀⠀「Jim……嗯、啊、不要……不要看、」他伸手遮擋自己的臉，但被Jim拉開，他不想讓視線離開對方的臉。他可以感受到Corey的大腿依然有力地夾著自己的腰；可以感受到Corey隨著自己的抽插而扭動；可以感受到那雙勾在他頸部的手有多麼炙熱，但都比不上這個表情。  
⠀⠀Corey Taylor珍惜、炙熱、瘋狂、淫蕩、骯髒、痛恨、清醒、糢糊、甚至不知所措地渴求著自己啊。這些年來，沒有變過一絲一毫，他們從來就不是聖人。

⠀⠀Jim完整地射在了他的體內，把自己完全交給了他。交給了他二十年前就已擁有的Corey Taylor。

-

⠀⠀「Jim！Corey在裡面嗎？」直到被工作人員敲門他們才驚覺到，再六分鐘就要上臺。  
⠀⠀「在！」他抱著懷裡有些癱軟的Corey回覆道。  
⠀⠀「該走了！」  
⠀⠀「馬上好！」  
⠀⠀「喂，白痴，」Corey待聽見工作人員離開的腳步聲才開口。  
⠀⠀「怎麼了？」  
⠀⠀「你沒戴套還射在裡面！」  
⠀⠀「而且你的大衣……」他看向那件狼狽不堪的大衣，約腹部那處沾上了不少Corey的精液。  
⠀⠀「真他媽一團糟。」他們起身，Corey將大衣脫下扔在一旁，重新戴上面具，墊起腳尖給了Jim一個吻，兩人才離開休息室。

⠀⠀當晚的演出結束後，不少人問Corey為何沒穿大衣上臺。

-Fin.


End file.
